146241-what-if-its-going-to-stay-this-way-what-if-its-shades-eve-forever
Content ---- ---- I agree, I like the 2 week rule. Plus holiday events are supposed to be something you look forward to each year. Limiting their exposure helps with that | |} ---- Personally for Lopps I'd love to see what I've dubbed "The Grand Traveling Lopp Caravan" Think of it like Darkmoon Fair (for those familiar with world of warcraft) it comes on certain weekends only for that weekend, and involves a travelling lopp carvan that sets up a faire event with mini games and kurg racing and maybe even a free fortune coin to get people to use the lopp fortune teller. I think it'd be a fun event to see on random weekends. (and it doesnt take over the city like traditional holidays, it would just be the lopp parked somewhere near the capital cities, or it could be an instanced thing if that was preferred, either way) | |} ---- ---- Shade's Eve is an annual event. Are the races only once per year as well? | |} ---- Mmorpg holiday's events usually last about two weeks because of all the grinding players do to collect event tokens since they're daily. That's pretty normal and been going on for a long time. | |} ---- Aye, and Carbine put a fair amount of effort into this too...so I understand why they are more than happy to keep it going with all the positive feedback they are getting. For me, it's just a problem I have with the way holidays in general are marketed in the modern world... My other favorite holiday besides halloween is New Years, becasue it marks the end of 3 months worth of solid "holiday celebration", and everybody finally moves on to just normal life. | |} ---- As far as I know we don't know yet. They got overwhelmingly positive feedback so I'm hoping we see them return as a monthly or bi-monthly event, maybe see them added into the rotation of the bonus events for xp and glory and the like. | |} ---- Currently I think the races are an experimental event with no set schedule to come back. (But the races were very popular, so there is a pretty strong chance that they will happen again.) And, now that you mention it...that's another thing that's odd with the 2 events- Carbine decided to do the Hoverboard races during Shade's Eve, even though the two events have virtually nothing to do with each other. The timing of the event was because of the connection to "Back to the Future"...which was a cute touch, but has very little to do with why I like the idea of hoverboard racing overall- in fact one of my bigger gripes about the races was much of the prizes being "Back to the Future" swag that I really don't care for. (Ironically...I disliked the most of the prizes for both events- the hoverboards from both events being the only prizes I liked at all.) TL:DR- I like the races a lot despite some fixable shortcomings, and I was very lukewarm on the Shade's Eve event. Both of them had to happen at the same time, which is a real shame- and Carbine got the event durations totally backwards in my point of view. (IMO, they should make the racing an instance instead of an event, and keep it in the game permanently.) Edited November 4, 2015 by Pygar Jetrunner | |} ---- 2 weeks is fine. It gives people chance to get what they want without having to farm it like lunatics. Not everyone can be sat at their PC all day, every day. | |} ---- ---- Right, that's fair enough...it's just that I didn't really like any of the prizes, and I like the quests even less- from that viewpoint, Shade's Eve was "over" in my eyes in less than an hour. | |} ---- ---- Hoping for more appealing prizes and costumes for the next event :D. My Draken thirsts for it. | |} ---- ---- ---- *spoilers* Edited November 4, 2015 by Turbotailz86 | |} ---- And natural sunlight too....man am I tired of the "dark but strangely ultraviolet" lighting from the event. Oh and Carbine, for the love of the chaos gods...please don't start "winterfest" until at least mid december. I play video games to escape the real world, and in the real world I will have plenty of "winterfest" rammed down my throat from now until new years already- please allow the game to just be the normal game for a while in between now and then...seriously, please. Edited November 4, 2015 by Pygar Jetrunner | |} ---- SQWEEEEEEEEEE... Protostar selling your presents .... for money | |} ---- We're starting it mid-December. | |} ---- ---- Oh, I like my holidays and all- I just like my holidays to be a few days at the end of October, a few days at the end of November, and a week or two at the end of December....not holidays all the way from the beginning of October until the beginning of January. | |} ---- ---- I was festive for two solid weeks. But, now it's time to move on, maybe be festive for something else. :) | |} ---- ---- Now I don't own a TV but wait for them to start up? I wish. Considering neither Halloween nor the day everyone seems to be eating turkeys are much of a thing where the rock I'm living under is situated our marketing switches from easter straight to christmas with maybe a week of breathing room in between. I think I've seen gingerbread being sold alongside painted eggs this year *shudders* it's just a matter of time until someone has the bright idea of selling christmas bunny goods year-round. Holidays used to be special, then marketing became so obnoxious it killed them. | |} ---- Yeah. It's hard for a holiday to feel special when it's celebrated for a third of the year. Looking at you, Christmas. | |} ---- ---- I was noticing this the other day on yet another -_-; alt of mine. Shade's Eve will never truly end. | |} ---- ---- They are not lingering, they are slowly repopulating to bring shades eve back just in time for winterfest! | |} ---- It's the Pumpkin King taking over. :D Edited November 10, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- Shade's Fest or Wintereve? :D | |} ----